The Demon Earl
by black dragon
Summary: 127 Years Ago Ciel Phantomhive became a demon. He has learned much since then and remained loyal to the crown and the most feared Watchdog ever. However he has other problems such as finding out who is threatening his family and the budding relationship between his descendant and his butler. Such is the life of the Alpha Watchdog. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue: 130 Years

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI (BLACK BUTLER) THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. THANK YOU.**

 **Alright folks now I know you guys are waiting for my other stories to update. But I can't help it! I watched the live action movie and fell in love with it as well as the anime. Though I wish I had access to the manga though. That would be fun to read as well.**

 **I know 'when are you going to finish your other stories?' Well I am currently working on a chapter each of two of my stories and it should be up shortly. Just to let you know this is just a temp brain dump so don't get mad if I suddenly stop. Like I said a temp dump. So in other words not a serious work and it is up for adoption. So drop the link when I decide to put it up for adoption.**

 **In other words _when_ I decide hehehehe. **

**Ok enough babbling before bed I will get to the meat of the summary.**

 **This story will take place just after Season 2 of the anime. But anything after that will be altered so in other words a Demon Ciel...I just can't help it I've always wondered what would have happened if he was a demon. It was an interesting concept so why not?**

 **Ok there are a few alterations...first off the ending of season 2 will be changed and the circus season as well. But they will only briefly be mentioned. So don't go there. And second of all I will sort of change the setting for the movie to make it more fitting for the plot. Plus this fic takes place after the events of the movie so don't expect anything to follow cannon.**

 **And no I have never read the manga.**

 **So there...**

 **Anyways on with the story...**

 **THE DEMON EARL**

 **Prologue: 130 years**

LONDON 2016,

It was near midnight in London and everyone was either in bed or scurrying about in the streets. Here a single vehicle drove down a dark and quiet alleyway. The windows of that said vehicle were dark. So dark in fact that you can't see who is inside. If one were to look they could tell it was a luxury vehicle; one only used by the super rich and famous.

The vehicle was silent in its drive throughout the streets of London. But where it was going was not something you would normally see in a Luxury vehicle.

No, this vehicle was in the most grungy part of the city slums. So grungy in fact that if one were to come out now they would be mugged by London's worst.

Well this vehicle drove with absolutely no fear whatsoever. Sleek and silent it neared its destination without a sound. The quiet alley in which it drove up sent every homeless person scurrying for cover. For this vehicle brought fear down upon even the lowliest of criminals.

The vehicle then stopped at a single door. The door was well lit by the light above it and the single person standing just outside was enough of an indication that something was going on inside. Loud music poured from that door as the vehicle sat there waiting. Then the door opened and a single person got out. Dressed in black this person was rather tall by normal standards. Exiting the vehicle he went to secure the area before opening the door to his passenger.

A single cane came down followed by dark boots. This one was shorter then the first figure. Walking out with an air of authority the second person walked towards the stairs accompanied by the first. The man at the door looked them up and down and checked the first for weapons then moved on to the second. When he was done he opened the door.

Additional metal detectors were also there to ensure that everything was secure. The short figure noticed the security around the room and smirked before heading up the stairs just beyond the door. His coat flowed behind him as he walked down the long hallway towards the main room. Loud music could be heard at the door. In front of that door was two more security guards all dressed in black. These two were clearly Asian in appearance. The figure looked at them in disdain before being searched again. His cane on the ground he immersed himself in another round of searches. When it was done the figure and his tall companion walked into the room beyond the door.

Loud music blared across the room as many people were emerged in heavy dancing. Smoke filled the room as people danced to the heavy techno beats that hurt the person's ears. The figure stayed on the edge following the tall figure as he made a path for him. People quickly moved out of the way for the figure and even those who were heavily intoxicated moved out of the way of the larger man.

The shorter figure followed him up the stairs on the end of the dance floor towards the rooms above. Large glass windows oversaw the floor below. The place was packed with dancing figures as people were just happy to be there. Bright lights filled the dance floor yet the place was still dark. Some people came dressed in all sorts of clothes from grungy to downright ludicrous. Still the figure was undeterred while walking to the upper floor. The figure stopped to look at the club before him.

The side he was on was right above the D.J. stand. While on the other side a pair of stairs made for another side where the bartender was serving drinks for people. Tables were situated above for people who wanted to smoke and get away from the crowds. The scent of tobacco and weed permeated the air making it hard to breathe. Still the second figure walked up the stairs slowly as if surveying his domain.

Hair covered half his face, but his dark hair did not giveaway the figure's features. As he finally reached the door two more guards stood there waiting. Once again he was searched before being allowed to enter the room. Once the doors were opened the room that filled it beyond was quiet compared to the blaring music of the club outside. There several figures sat in a rather clean and tidy room. Chinese figurines decorated the walls as well as statues of oriental lions and dragons. Classic Kanji figures littered the wallpaper and jade ornaments gave the room a rather peaceful feeling.

The sound of a small fountain could be heard as the the first figure gestured for a seat. The second figure stood there waiting for the first man to take his coat. When he did he sat down slowly his cane propped beside the chair. A cold dark blue eye greeted the figure in front of him and crossing his legs he gave the man an air of serene calm.

The man in front of the figure was clearly Asian in appearance. His short dark hair combed neatly back and his gray business suit showed the air of a business man wanting to get things settled. He sat on the couch across from him his bodyguards surrounded him with an air of superiority, but their nervous demeanor showed on some of their faces.

"I see you've gotten my message," said the Asian man in gray.

"I have indeed, so there are no more traces to the drug?" the second figure said.

"None Sir, Everything has been swept clean and all the bodies disposed of." The man in the Gray suit replied.

"Good, and the company?" the second figure asked.

"All gone thanks to your grandson's servant. He did a number when he blew up the labs," the Gray suit replied.

"Good, I can tell her majesty that everything is at ease. Its been a while since I had to check up on my grandchild, but still I worry about him sometimes," the figure said.

"You don't have to worry sir everything is in good hands. In fact he did so cleanly without a trace of evidence, he takes after you Earl," the gray suit replied.

The second figure smirked to himself, "My, my has he come onto his own my little Kiyohara. He has proven to me yet again why _he_ is the queen's watchdog," Earl said showing his pride in his favorite grandchild.

"Yes, it would seem that way ever since the mummy case has been solved. However people are looking into human trafficking since then. I've heard rumors that one of the higher ups in society have been playing extensively at keeping his stock of the trade. So much in fact that he was looking at members of my own branch to take part in it," The Gray man said.

"Your response?" the Earl asked.

"I refused of course, though it is profitable the risks involved are too high. Especially when the families of those people come looking. Too many corpses to clean up," Gray suit replied.

"What about the opium and cocaine trade?" Earl said.

"I made sure to keep my operations at minimum and the down low. Don't want someone to become suspicious now do you?" he said.

The Earl's eye glared.

"Now don't worry sir my operations are running fine as they are. However you might want to remind the Italians and the Russians that the Triad does not appreciate their little gang war in our territory. In fact we had to clean up several bodies before the police showed up to ensure that our operation was not discovered. Those fools had the gall to start shooting in our territory right near our factory! And the Yakuza is getting nervous as well because of this gang war. The last thing we need is for the Yard or worse Interpol to step in to clean up. It would be bad for business." Gray suit replied.

"Oh don't worry about them, I've already had my people look into this whole mess. Rest assured that it will be sorted out," again the man's glare was icy cold. Gray suit was nervous by the sight of that cold eye. An eye so blue that they resemble the deep ocean just like the ring he keeps on his thumb.

Just as he said it the door opened and two more figures entered the room. One was dressed in a sharp black business suit with silver stripes while the other was dressed in dark blue. The stripped figure had a cigarette in his mouth and blew towards the other one. Both of which were accompanied by their bodyguards. As they sat down on the adjacent couches the blue man was the first to speak.

"What is the meaning of this Lau! I had important business to attend to and what is _he_ doing here!" the man said his accent obviously of Russian descent.

"Calm yourself Vlad I am only inviting you because it was to discuss the recent killings in my territory." the gray man, Lau replied.

"So what if it happened in yours! It could have happened in both mine and Brodrigo's here!" the Russian man Vlad replied.

Lau's eyes narrowed, "Watch what you say Vlad you are in my house here," he said in a very dangerous tone.

"I will not! So what if we got out of hand what are you going to do about it?" Vlad said.

"You idiots nearly destroyed one of my factories and now I have to make sure the Queen's Watchdog does not notice," Lau replied.

"The Queen's Watchdog? That brat? Last I heard he was incapacitated thanks to a run in with that new drug that is out? Perhaps he overdosed?" This time it was Brodrigo who replied.

Just before Lau said any more there was a knock on the door. The door opened and several figures all entered each of them of various races. There were two clearly Asian men one of them had a sword on his side. The other was just unarmed though his dark shades made his hair appeared unkempt. The third man that entered was dark skinned of Indian descent and he had his customary sash and head dress on. The fourth man to enter was also dark skinned though his robe gave him away as Arab. All of them sat down in the chairs surrounding them and all of them with their bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Lau? Why here in this wretched place you call a night club?" said the Indian.

Lau maintained center stage, "Good you are all here let's get started shall we..." with that he produced a file containing photos of the factory that he was mentioning earlier.

"This is my fish factory here that I have near Tilbury. It was running smooth up until three weeks ago when these idiots came shooting up the area and causing the Yard to be all over the place," Lau said.

"Me? I was not the one who stared it!" The voice belonged to the Italian Brodrigo shouted.

"Are these not your men? Or Vlad's? I called this meeting because I had heard of reports in other areas as well," Lau said.

"It is true! They had shot up one of my clubs! And now my son is in the hospital because of you!" the Arab said.

"You crossed into my territory as well what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to drag us all into a gang war?" this time the Japanese man said holding his sword.

"Are you trying to get us killed by the Watchdog!" yelled another this time the Indian shouted.

It eventually turned into full blown arguing as every crime boss in the city screamed at the culprits and at each other.

That is until the sound of clapping and laughing could be heard.

They all then turned to the one occupant in the room who had not raised his voice. "My, my this is quite a show!' he said clapping.

All the figures then turned to the man who sat next to Lau. Dressed in a black business suit with his tie perfectly done the figure who sat with Lau was laughing quite heartily. His laughter filled the room silencing all shouting, and it was then that they finally took note of the slender build and short dark bluish black hair. The figure's eye was of the deepest blue as blue as the ocean. His other eye was hidden by his hair none of which could be seen. He looked to be around twenty years of age a large contrast to the older men who sat in the room.

"Lau who is this?" said Arab.

"How dare he laugh at us!" said the Japanese man.

"This is my guest he is here because someone stepped on the wrong shoes as well. He came to me and asked for this meeting because frankly he too wants things to get back to as they should be," said Lau.

"What interest has he with us? Is he a cop?" said the Korean.

"I am neither a cop nor any of you lot. Lets just say that you all have worked for me for a very long time," the figure said smirking.

"Now what is the meaning of this? Work for you? Just who are you anyway?" said the Indian.

"I...have been around for a very long time and yet no one remembers me except Lau? I am surprised," the figure said standing up.

As he stood up his hair moved away from his other eye revealing an eye patch. Once that eye patch was revealed did everyone suddenly recognize the figure in front of them.

"Oh I forgot the guest of honor, the one who called this meeting, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," said Lau with a smirk.

The crime bosses immediately grew nervous for it was legend among all the underworld that Earl Phantomhive was not one to be trifled with. After all the Queen's Alpha Dog was always watching and he was the master of the watchdogs. Getting up he walked towards them his eye cold and unforgiving. The laughter of the previous few minutes gone.

The mob bosses backed away in fear when Ciel stood up. Walking towards them his cane forgotten he stared at the first man, Vlad.

"You both seemed to think that just because you both are fighting means that you can encroach on others territories." he said while Vlad was white as a sheet.

"I want to know exactly what caused the war to start in the first place. And then I will decide what to do next because it seems to me like you can't do it yourselves." Ciel replied.

"He started it sir! He did it he shot one of my boys just because he gotten a shipment wrong..." Vlad started to say.

"You started it you _bastardo!_ If your men had not interrupted an important deal..." Brodrigo shouted.

"What important deal? Dealing drugs on _my_ turf is not good enough you have to stop _my_ shipments of cocaine from reaching my section. Oh and by the way where is my payment and where is my Son!" Vlad shouted back.

"Your son? Where is my daughter! I was promised a safe return! You stealing _Figlio di puttana!_ " Brodrigo shouted back. They continued to shout at each other in their languages as well...that is until one simple glare from Ciel stopped the fighting.

"So let me get this straight this war that you both started began when your daughter and son _eloped_?" Ciel said his eye flashed dangerously.

"They did not elope they are gone!" said the Indian.

"Really and what do you know of this?" Ciel asked his glare on the Indian crime boss.

"Apparently Vlad's son Viktor ran off with Brodrigo's daughter Claudia. Both of which are in America now thank you very much," said the Indian.

Ciel turned towards the two bosses, "Now normally I would commend such a union. It would have meant the strengthening of one's business and partnership needs. However...you two seemed to have acted like a couple of two year olds who have had their toys stolen. Something I don't appreciate very much," with that he took off his gloves.

"Sebastian what time is it right now?" Ciel asked.

"It is about midnight my Lord," the taller man whom no one had noticed till now replied.

"Oh my you've made me miss dinner with my favorite grandchild. She was not feeling very well and I have not seen him in such a long time," Ciel revealed a delicate hand. However on that hand was several black fingernails.

These finger nails were black and not in a polished sort of way.

"Now then since you've made me miss my dinner I shall have to take it on the go." Ciel said as he walked up to the the first man Brodrigo.

The other crime bosses knew what was happening and backed away slowly. The two men however cowered in fear of the Lord of the Underworld of England. They begged for their lives as Ciel pulled out a gun. A .45 automatic colt was pointed at Brodrigo.

"Please! Please! I am sorry _Sinor_ please don't kill me!" he said.

"You had caused quite a rucus in town and her magesty does not like to have her tea disturbed." Ciel said as he pointed the gun at Brodrigo.

The man was clearly begging for his life, "Please, please I would do anything," he said.

"Anything?" Ciel smirked.

"Anything!" Brodrigo replied.

Ciel pulled the gun away from the man and then laughed. His laugher matched the smirk on his henchman, "Very well then get up I am hungry," he said.

"Hu...hungry sir!" he said.

"Yes, I would like you to get me some Italian please take out of course," Ciel said smirking.

Brodrigo looked down at himself and realized that he had soiled his pants. The others tried to stuffle their laughter at their collegues possition. Brodrigo on the other hand just gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Please give me your spiciest dish. I like spicy food and the spicier the better what would you like Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Russian please I had been dying to try out the _Coulibiac_ dish that they served at that new place down the street," the henchman Sebastian replied.

"Alright...and I will get the menu for them do you know the number," Brodrigo asked.

"Sebastian?" Ceil said turning to his henchman, "You go first since I know you hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday? You must be starving,"

Sebastian smirked as he walked over to Vlad. His demeanor poised as if he was going on a date. The Russian looked nervous when the taller man looked down at him. It was then that he noticed the man's eye color.

It was blood red.

"Now Vlad can you do me a favor and help Sebastian with his Russian. He can't decided whether he wants Salmon or Sturgeon." Ciel said.

"Um...I don't really like that dish," Vlad replied nervously.

"Oh and what would you prefer my friend," Sebastian said.

"Shchi," Vlad replied.

"Pity and I was hungry for some fish," Sebastian said as he too took off his gloves revealing that he too had black nails. But unlike Ciel, Sebastian had a tattoo of sorts on his left hand in the shape of a circle with a five pointed star in the middle.

He then gently stroked Vlad's face.

Horrified Vlad backed off, "What is the meaning of this! I am not some sort of gay figure you can screw! Besides that sort of shit is disgusting," Vlad shouted.

"Oh on the contrary I find it most _delicious_ when a man squirms and struggles. It makes the meal most _appealing_ ," Sebastian said as he held the man's face in his hands before kissing him deeply.

Vlad struggled against the man's grip and tried to bite back, but his eyes opened up in horror as he let loose a pained scream unlike anything anyone has heard before. He tried to fight Sebastian off of him and his struggles became more frantic with each passing second. In a matter of two minutes his body was nothing more then a dead husk as Sebastian pulled away his eyes glowing and slitted.

Like that of a cat.

Brodrigo turned towards Ciel and noticed that his eyes too glowed red and were slitted as he backed in fear.

"Stay back! Stay back _MONSTARDO_!" he shouted as he began to head towards the door.

Only to be stopped by Ciel as he appeared in front of him.

The others backed away in fear when they saw this. Ciel then grabbed the man by the face and kissed him also. Forcing his mouth open he inserted his tongue. Brodrigo's screams filled the room as he too struggled before there was nothing but an empty husk. The others watched in fear as Ciel's eye returned to normal the pinkish glow disappeared back into ocean blue.

"Take that as a lesson to the rest of you...fuck up like this again and I will not be so lenient!" he said.

They all cowered in front of their men.

Then a gunshot was heard and blood exploded out of Ciel's head. Sebastian does not look the least bit shocked when it happened.

But Ciel did not move. Instead he turned around laughing as the bullet came out of his mouth, and the wound healed. Turning his eye red once more he looked around till at last one of Vlad's men could be seen shaking. Gun smoking in front of him.

Then faster then anyone can see Ciel disappeared and was behind him once more. Taking the man by the throat he squeezed until his windpipe was crushed and his neck snapped. Then he dropped the body onto the ground.

"Any one else?" he said slowly.

The only one who was calm was Lau who shook his head along with his men. The Russians quickly grabbed their fallen leader and made for the door.

"Oh one more thing gentlemen!" Ciel called to them.

They all turned to him shaking, "Tell your bosses and those under him that if this sort of thing happens again. Then I will personally see to it that there is a thorough house cleaning is that understood?" they all nodded, "Good well then Sebastian shall we?" Ciel said grabbing his cane.

Sebastian then placed the coat on his shoulders once more. Then the two of them walked out into the loud hallway once more. Once Ciel left all the crime bosses turned to Lau.

"How did he find out?" they all said.

"He is not human at all!"

"He's a monster!"

"Oh Lord Almighty save us!"

"Allah please forgive me for I have sinned!"

Lau then raised his hand silencing the crowds, "Since you all came to me asking for answers let me tell you. Yes I did tell Lord Phantomhive about this because this petty war has gone on far enough. I have lost valuable profit because of them and frankly I don't want Scotland Yard sneaking around my operations." Lau replied.

"But surely you would have done it another way!" said the Indian.

"Nope, thought about it." Lau replied.

"But, _Phantomhive!_ " said the Arab.

"Look gentlemen I would not have been forced to resort to extreme measures had it not been for our friends there." Lau said pointing to the men on the floor.

"My operations at the docks can't be interrupted and it is a big blow to buisness if that place were raided by the Yard or worse Interpol. So what they had suffered today was just payback for nearly destroying what I held dear." Lau replied.

"Out of curiosity what is in there?" asked the Indian.

"That factory is one of my biggest drug smuggling operations around. If the Yard were to find it then it would be a major blow to my opperation as well as yours," Lau told them reasonably.

"He has a point can't have too many people snooping around. Bad enough we had a visit from that monster," said the Japanese man.

"Yes, the Phantomhive name has been known to have dark secrets. I've heard the Genpou family is the same," said the Korean.

"Now, now gentlemen, now that this is over with it is time to leave just remember what I said alright," Lau said dismissing them. He was growing tired of this discussion and wanted the room to return to its more peaceful setting.

Finally getting the release the Italian body guards had collected their companion and master and walked out. That left the Triad men there with nervous looks on their faces. Once they were gone one of them spoke to Lau, _"Sir was it wise to let Phantomhive in here?"_ he said in Mandarin.

" _Of course Gun-Lao we want to make sure we keep relations good after all. Besides the Lau family has worked together with the Phantomhive's for generations now. Ever since my great-great grandfather Prince Lau himself served Ciel Phantomhive back in the 1800's we have allied ourselves with them. It is good for business in the end. Even when things get rough it is better to remain on the side you are on so that way incase something does happen._

 _They will take the fall,"_ Lau said to his men.

They all nodded in understanding. The Lau's have been known for thier cunning ways and their cunning tactics. Sun-Lau was no different. Just like his ancestor he never wanted to violate such a pact with the Queen's Guard Dog. He would rather stay neutral and help when he can. That way it keeps the authorities away from his business and it keeps everything running smoothly.

"Now get me someone who can clean this up," he said to the stains on the floor.

MEANWHILE

The car drove away from the nightclub Ciel Phantomhive had to smirk to himself. It has been a very long time since he tasted something so sweet. Fear and arrogance mixed with some sour lies makes a tasty meal for a demon.

"How was your meal Sebastian?" he said to the butler beside him.

"It was interesting to say the least. I've never had Russian in a long time. Though it could have used a bit more of...flavor inside. The main course was of course bland. My lord must be stuffed having had a large course meal." Sebasian replied to his lord. His ruby red eyes gleaming in mirth.

"Ah yes you meant the desert. Well it was satisfactory to say the least. Not what I normally would prefer, but still satisfactory." Ciel replied.

"Shall we head towards the mannor My Lord?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, let's it has been a long time since I've seen my Granddaughter. I've not seen her for quite a long time. You've told me that she has grown into quite a woman?" Ciel said smirking.

Sebastian remained silent which caught Ciel's eye, "Is there something you wish to tell me Sebastian?" he said.

"Nothing you've that already know about My Lord," Sebastian replied.

"Nonsense, I have known you for nearly one hundred and thirty years and still you try to hide something from me." Ciel replied leaning back on the seat of the car.

"I'm sorry it is just that I worry about Shiori that is all," Sebastian said.

"Is it because of the Contract?" Ciel asked.

"Partly yes, now that her revenge is nearly over it would be time to take her soul. Something I've grown...reluctant to do," Sebastian replied with some hesitance.

"Oh?" Ciel replied.

"It...bothers me a bit to try and take her soul I don't know why," Sebastian said truthfully.

"I am sure it will pass knowing you," Ciel replied.

Sebastian could only look out the window his eyes looked lost and confused.

 _What is this feeling that I have._

Meanwhile Ciel could only stare at his butler's confused expression. Often times as of late he had shown that expression and it had gotten him curious. Now that he thought about it, it has been nearly 130 years since that day that he has _ever_ seen his butler show that much emotion.

 _One hundred and thirty years_

In actuality it was about one hundred and twenty seven years, but Ciel was not one to miss something so important to him.

It was the day he died.

 _ENGLAND 1889_

 _He could feel it...death's cold embrace._

 _He would feel Alois's soul slipping away from him. Being consumed by the female demon Hannah. As he slipped more into his body once more he felt something within. A burning in his body that he had not felt before...it was simular to that of a fever. He could not breathe and his lungs were on fire. Yet Ciel felt himself nearly slipping away._

 _ **I will make sure that your soul can never be eaten!** Had been the last words that Alois said to him before passing. _

_He did not understand at the time, so had failed to see the transformation himself. All he saw was clarity in the water when Sebastian came to rescue him from drowning. His body was cold and stiff and he could not breathe. Trying to gasp for air his mind began to close as Sebastian's arms wrapped around him. When he opened them again that he felt emense pain._

 _Sebastian's hand went right through him and the crimson of Ciel's blood filled the waters around him. Only when he felt the pain begin to subside and the wound begin to close that Sebastian pulled him towards the surface. Coughing Ciel touched the now healed wound no longer feeling the warmth one feels when they were alive._

" _I am surprised you would try to kill me out of spite," he said to his butler._

" _No, My Lord that is not my intention. I simply wished to see if you truly had turned into a demon. If you didn't heal then it was for naught and I would have had your soul. But on the other hand now that you are a demon," he said._

" _The contract has changed and you are now my servant forever," Ciel said._

" _Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said._

LONDON 2016

That was so long ago now and over the years Sebastian has trained Ciel in the ways of a demon. Never in many centuries has one been converted. That type of magic was beyond Sebastian but he knew it existed. Such dark arts however come with a heavy price and that price was paid in full. Now Ciel suffered because of it so he made use of it.

The car eventually pulled up to the Genpou Estate and Ceil exited the vehicle. Once out the driver quickly went to park the car as he and Sebastian made their way up towards the front door.

Rin greeted them with a warm welcome, "Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian please come in!" she said. Though a far cry from her ancestor Rin is the descendent of Bard and Mey-Rin the former Cook and Maid of the Phantomhive Manor. Somewhere along the way the maid in a drunken stupor had slept with the cook and that resulted in their offspring. Not that Ciel minded of course after all the child was as sharp a sharp shooter as her mother and quite gifted a strategist as her father. Both parents had brought out the best in them in their offspring.

That of course led to the generations that followed. It was surprising that Snake survived also being that he is after all a Snake Spirit. That was why he has scales on his skin. The man is of course the footman as he bowed the Ciel and Sebastian. His snakes also part of him were still with him. They too are old just as he is. Snake is no longer the bright young man he used to be...that is until he sheds his skin.

Throughout the century and a quarter that Ciel has been a demon he did some research into the supernatural. After all he had the time and it was part of his studies as a newly born demon. Sebastian had been helpful in that part and also the Grim Reaper Grell. When Grell was told for the third time about his insubordination he was almost fired. That is until Ciel pleaded his case...for a price of course.

The price being is that Ciel needed information on someone like Snake and so Grell managed to get him books on the supernatural as well as on Earth Spirits.

It proved helpful.

When he reached his room Ciel gently took off his coat and changed out of his atire. Unlike back in the 19th century. 21st century nobles had to dress themselves because their servants had to do other duties...such as take care of a realtive who had been through nearly as much as he had. Ciel sighed, so much has happened in the one hundred years since his _rebirth_ and he was surprised he managed to create human offspring.

" _Human rebirths are very rare my Lord and when they do it is only a matter of time before they are fully converted. You do have the healing abilities and strengths of a demon, but you will age like a human for a few more years till you are fully grown,"_ That is what he had heard from a demon in India.

Still he found that when he made his first kill as a demon and consumed his first soul. His senses seemed to enhance a hundred fold. Not only that a sense of fulfillment was felt in his belly when that happened.

" _As demons we consume souls, that is our sustanance. When I was your butler while you were still human I had starved myself until the day where I would consume your soul. Unfortunately it was denied me the day you were turned. But you gave me someone else to appease me. That was none other then Tanaka when he passed on. His soul was not as high quality but it was fulfilling enough,"_ Sebastian had told him.

Truth be told Tanaka was old to begin with and when he started to fade from this world. That was when Ciel made the choice to feed him to Sebastian. It was the demon's first meal in nearly a century and he greedily ate it with the savagry of a wild animal. Ciel had watched to learn how it was done. When he learned how he had to hunt on his own. He picked a low level criminal from one of his cases. That said person was rather difficult to catch and when he did Ciel enjoyed feasting on his soul. It was like the finest sweets anyone could go for. Without the toothache afterwards of course.

One of the things he had learned about his new conversion was the fact that anything given after his transformation healed instantly. Cavities for example were gone replaced by sharper, newer teeth.

Ciel looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. His features were the exact same as when he was twenty years of age. It was then that a shadow appeared and Sebastian made himself known.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The young mistress will be fine My Lord. Would you like to see her?" Sebastian offered.

"In the morning, let her rest for now." Ciel said.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied before disappearing once more. Sighing to himself Ciel went towards the bookselves once more. Nights like this made him wonder about the time he ran his toy company. Fantom Toys has reached an all time high this year with cheap affordable toys for children in need. His great granddaughter had outdone herself this time.

Ciel smiled when he picked up a photograph of her of when she was little. She was just an adorable little thing. At first he was angry when his only son ran off to Japan and married that girl from there. Even if she was one of the Emperor's daughters he had no right to marry her...but it was too late to change things and when he changed his name to Genpou...well Ciel was even more enraged.

But as it was his son Earnest had run the company in Japan quite well. So he let it go for now...that is until he found out his wife was pregnant with their first child. A child that was as tainted as she was marked. One of the things that carried on with her was to Ciel's horror the Fausian Mark. His son had not had the mark thank the stars but when his grandchild had it and the generations afterward it was then that Ciel realized what had happened.

His curse was passed down.

Then it came to little Shiori his great great grandchild. She was the one person in his family that did not have the mark. Her father seemed to have lost it when he entered purberty much to Ciel's relief but when she was born. Ciel knew that there was something different about her.

It was just a worry until seven years ago when she was tortured and branded...just like him. It was that event alone that Ciel had nearly screamed in horror at what just happened.

It was starting all over again.

He could not let that happen again! He thought he was rid of the curse! He thought it could not pass on...but he was wrong. Sebastian because of the contract was obligated to serve the Genpou family. He had even changed his features to appear more Asian. That way little Shiori would feel more comfortable around him. Ciel put his hand to his face in shame.

It was because of his mistakes that his family had to suffer. When he looked up at the mirror he vowed to himself...he would not let that happen again!

MEANWHILE

Sebastian walked into the master bedroom where Shiori or should we say Kiyohara sleeps. The sleeping form was resting quite comfortably in the large bed. He sat down beside her and gently stroked her cheek. She stirred for a bit and then her face went blank once again. She was without her eyepatch so Sebastian could get a full view of her face. Her hair moved away just enough for him to see it.

 _She really does look rather lovely_ , he thought to himself and then when he finally realized what he had just said his eyes widened in horror.

 _Such thoughts...where did they come from?_ He thought as he looked down at the peaceful face of the woman below him.

The moon had begun to shine into the room and illuminate her face. Without thinking he reached down and stroked her cheek once more. Then he took off his glove and felt her soft skin with his own hand. His black nails gently cressing her face.

Still the woman below did not stir.

Leaning down and gave her a kiss on her lips. Pulling away he walked out of the room before she noticed he was there.

After he left Shiori's eyes opened. What greeted her was a dark room with the moon shining down from the sky above. Feeling her lips she would have sworn that someone kissed her.

 _Probably just my imagination,_ she thought.

Still she felt along her lips and ran her tongue over them. It was the same sensation she had felt in her dream when Sebastian saved her from the Nicrossis drug. The feeling of his lips on hers.

 _It must have been just a dream_ she thought.

Just as she thought that she curled back up again and went back to sleep.

TBC

 **A/n: How was that?**

 **Not bad for an intro huh? Well like I said this is a random Temp Dump so nothing serious and when I get off my lazy ass. I will put it up for adoption after writing at least one more chapter. Then if you are interested please leave me a PM or a review it does not matter. Anyways I am off to bed so please leave a review but remember no FLAMES, LORE MONGERS OR BASHINGS PLEASE thanks.**


	2. My Darling Grandchild

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI THAT BELONGS TO THEIR OWNER...OK!**

 **A/n: Hello all! I know I said that I was going to write one chapter and then it is up for adoption...well yeah I am right. It is up for adoption so if anyone wants to write this story please send me a P.M. Or a review saying that you are interested and I will lay out the details of what inspired me to write this story. Now saying that if I wanted to continue I would, but then again maybe not. Like I said this is a Temp Brain Dump. So anyways on with the story.**

 **Oh and a warning Ciel is OOC here because this is after all 127 years in the future.**

 **THE DEMON EARL**

 **Chapter 1: My Darling Grandchild**

JAPAN 36 HOURS AGO

 _Shiori Genpou lay there motionless on the ground. The world fading from view as the effects of the Narcosis drug reached its final stage. She could feel the blood seeping from her eyes as her mind went into shutdown mode._

 _Then a shadow appeared before her as Sebastian watched her prone form._

Probably waiting for me to die so he can feed, _she thought._

 _It does not matter to her, her contract was up and it was time for him to collect. Seven years...it has been seven years since it all began. Shiori could not believe it. This was the end...it was over. Her parents had been avenged, and her aunt the traitorous bitch that she was paid for it with her life. She could feel it now the darkness just a little bit more._

 _Then she felt Sebastian hold her up and she gave him a smile, a rather soft one and slipped away._

 _It seemed like hours till she felt something press lightly against her lips. Then something happened, she started to feel stronger as if something was calling her back. When she looked up she saw Sebastian again smiling at her in that same sort of sadistic smile he always has._

 _Or was it._

 _She was sure his smile was sadistic like it normally was. But this time? It looked far too relieved...and far to happy to see her open her eyes to him again. After demanding why and giving his answer she passed out again from exhaustion. Sebastian's arms she could feel him lift her up and begin to walk her home. She felt it right off as she could feel his feet descend the stairs towards the ground below._

 _When they got there she could not hold on any longer for her mind had gone blank._

 _The next thing she knew she was in her own bed being tended by Sebastian. After a brief conversation she asked him to stay...just so he can scare away the nightmares. As she slept she could hear the laughter of her parents as she brought up a long forgotten memory._

 _When she awoke next she was next to restless and managed to painfully get out of bed. When she was able to walk she headed towards the window._

" _Master you should still be in bed!" Sebastian said as he walked over with a tray of tea and some snacks._

" _I...can't sleep," Shiori admitted._

" _Is it about your aunt?" Sebastian offered._

 _"Yes," she admitted there was no denying the demon for he could see the lie anyways._

 _"Well what is the master to do then?" Sebastian offered._

 _"I need a vacation," Shiori said._

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR PRESENT TIME

It was dawn when Shiori woke. Already the rays of the sun began to filter through the window. But it was still too early for Sebastian to come in and wake Shiori so she can change into Kiyohara.

"I see you are awake," a voice said.

Both eyes shot open as she turned towards the window.

There sitting on the windowsill was a shadow.

"Grandfather?" Shiori said as she slowly got up.

"Don't get up dear you should rest; after all you are recovering," the silhouette of her great great grandfather sat there smiling softly at her. Shiori blushed her pale skin illuminated by the light coming from the curtains.

"I guess Sebastian told you," she said.

"About the contract? Yes, and he told me how you dressed like a man in order to keep the company in Genpou hands as well as take up the Queen's Guard Dog position. I am surprised Shiori that you would do such a thing. I am also even more surprised that you had taken up a contract with Sebastian. Tell me what made you do it?" Ciel said from the window.

"I...I guess I was angry," Shiori replied.

"You wanted revenge," Ciel said.

Shiori did not respond that was all the answer that Ciel needed. The look of utter shame filled her, but then she felt a gentle finger poke her from her chin and she looked up in alarm.

"Now I understand the need for revenge. Even to the point of making a contract with a demon. But take care my sweet grandchild, making requests with the devil can have _dire_ consequences," Ciel replied. It was then that Shiori noticed Ciel's hands in the sunlight.

They were pale with black fingernails.

"You hands!" she said.

"I see you wondered why my skin is so pale and I avoided sunlight?" he said.

She nodded.

Ciel opened the curtain and she was shocked to see the look of her favorite grandfather.

She had forgotten how _young_ Ciel looks in the sunlight. She remembered all those years ago when her parents used to tell her stories of her great great grandfather. How he sought revenge by making a pact with a demon. And how in the end he was cursed with immortality and eternal youth. How he had fallen in love and produced offspring that carried his curse till the previous generations.

It was one of the reasons why she is here.

Ever since that Narcosis incident people had been raiding her house. That forced her to head to London. Even with her grave injuries the Queen felt that Shiori's life was in danger and had ordered her to England where she would be safe. Shiori was curious for her great great grandfather Ciel Phantomhive lives in the country. As she was taken there by car she had remembered seeing her grandfather when she was just a child.

LONDON 2003

 _Akihito Gempou and his wife Erica had arrived at the Phantomhive mansion in London. The Phantomhive home was converted to serve the Genpou family. The house hold staff greeted them warmly when they pulled up._

" _Greetings Lord and Lady Gempou the master is waiting for you inside," said the head butler Sebastian. Lord and Lady Gempou left the vehicle to one of the valets and entered the home._

 _The gardens stood out against the test of time with its Victorian style hedges and cascading fountains. The home though old withstood the years and seasons. Both parents walked up the short stairwell into the mansion._

" _Right this way please," Sebastian said as he led the way up the long stairwell. The interior of the old Phantomhive estate was eerie to say the least with old paintings on the walls and its polished floors. But still Akihito had to be here as was tradition for all his family._

" _ **This place is scary,"** said little Shiori who clung to her father. She was only four years old at the time. _

" _ **Shh, Shiori it is rude and please remember that you must speak English here. You remember how to speak English right?"** Akihito said to his daughter in Japanese. _

" _Yes, papa," she replied in English as she clung to him._

 _They did not notice the amused look on Sebastian's face when he opened the door. "Master the guests have arrived," he said._

" _Ah good send them in I will be with them shortly, I have to finish this email to the Queen," the voice on the other end said._

" _Yes, My Lord shall I bring refreshments?" Sebastian said._

" _Yes, please but something from their country. That way it would make them feel more at home." the Master replied._

 _The family waited till the taping sound is finished, "Daddy why is he taking so long?" Shiori said growing impatient._

" _Shh, it is rude to speak like that dear," Akihito quickly scolded Shiori, but the little girl was not falling for it, "But he is taking so long and my feet hurt!" she complained._

" _Shh, Shiori please," Erica said and that was when the tapping stopped and the clicking began. When that was over the figure on the other end turned to look at them, "Pardon my rudeness but her majesty can't wait on this report. So please have a seat on the couches there," the figure said._

 _As soon as he said it the Genpou family quickly moved towards one of the couches. Once seated Shiori began to bang her hand on her lap in an impatient manner. It was Erica who caught her hand and scolded her, "Shiori stop! That is very rude!" she said._

" _But I am hungry and I am tired! I wanna eat!" she began to whine and scream._

" _I am sorry grandfather but my family has come a long way and my daughter is tired," Akihito said apologetically to the figure at the computer._

" _It is alright Sebastian should be here shortly," said the figure._

 _Just as he said it the door opened, and Sebastian came walking in carrying a tray of food and some tea. "Master I brought refreshments," he said and laid the tray down._

" _Place it over there so the child can have something to eat. The poor thing is starving," the figure said from behind the computer._

" _Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said as he placed the tray down._

" _I have here some Japanese Green Tea along with some rice cakes for the little one," Sebastian said._

" _Thank you," said Akihito as he grabbed one and gave it to his daughter. The girl ate the food eagerly as she was very hungry. The parents thankfully drank the tea and had a bit themselves._

" _Sebastian these are delicious! I did not know that you had a chef that can cook Japanese food!" Erica said._

" _Our Chef Gon-Tsu spent sometime studying Japanese cuisine. He was extremely helpful when entertaining guests from other areas of the world. So I asked him to prepare a simple snack for young Shiori here," Sebastian replied._

 _Shiori was actually quiet as she ate her snack and the parents were more grateful for the appetizers. It was another ten minutes before the tapping stopped and the computer was shut down. Then slowly the shadowy figure emerged from behind the desk._

" _I apologize for making you wait so long, but her majesty refuses to allow me to greet you properly. Insisting that I finish my report and send it off to her immediately. I am sure you'd understand Akihito," the voice said._

 _"I understand perfectly well Grandfather," Akihito replied._

" _Good, then you know as well as I do how much children often scream for basic needs. After all don't scold her just because she is telling you what she wants," the figure then moved closer to the light._

" _Yes, Grandfather," Akihito replied with a slight bow._

" _Is this she then? Little Shiori?" the figure then knelt down._

 _Shiori remembered the look of that man's face as he looked at her._

" _ **Papa who is this man? And where is grandpa?"** Shiori said in Japanese. _

" _Shiori dear I told you to speak in English and this man_ is _your grandfather," Akihito replied._

PRESENT DAY

Shiori remembered it well it was the first time she had met her great great grandfather Ciel Phantomhive. It was a shock to see him in the flesh and even more shocking by his youthful appearance.

"You seemed troubled? Remembering something?" Ciel replied as he sat down on her bed.

"I was just remembering how we first met Grandfather. I was a brat back then," Shiroi replied.

"You were nothing but a child back then Shiori there is nothing you need to worry about," replied Ciel.

"I know but I felt like I've greatly insulted you," she replied.

"No, you have not little one. In fact the way you acted reminded me of my son Ernest when he was that age." Ciel said chuckling to himself.

Shiori sat up further, "Ernest?" she said and trying to say it had left the first part of the name drug because of her accent.

"Yes, he is my first born son. I am sure you've heard of him?" Ciel said amused.

Now that Shiori had to think about it...she does not know much about her families history. All she knew of her father's side the Genpou side was that they had an ancestor that came from England and had married a Japanese noble. Other then that she knew nothing of the European side of her family other then she is related to the Phantomhives.

"I don't know much about my family history Grandfather I only know a little. My parents died when I was young remember?" she said.

"Ah yes how could I have forgotten! You have to forgive me I keep forgetting that you were not old enough at the time to know about your past. So let me tell you Ernest was my eldest son and it was he with whom you are descended from," Ciel replied getting up.

"When you are dressed and ready come meet me in the study I think I will tell you a bit about your family history," with that Ciel walked out of the room leaving Shiori to herself.

Just as she said it the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea and breakfast for her. Shiori tried to hide her blushing face when the butler entered.

"Good Morning young master I see you've already awoken," he said as he walked in and placed the tray on the stand.

"I was talking to my grandfather," Shiori replied.

"I see, that is why I saw him exit the room just as I came with breakfast," Sebastian replied.

"Yes," Shiori replied not meeting his gaze. The thoughts that went through her head earlier plagued her mind.

Not taking notice Sebastian proceeded to place the food on the bed for her to enjoy. When she was done eating Shiori gotten dressed for the day. She grabbed a pair of crutches that were next to her bed before proceeding to the study.

Upon entering the room Ciel had obviously changed his clothes and cleaned up for the day.

"Do demons ever sleep?" she asked him.

"Sleep is a privilege but mostly no," Ciel replied as he flipped through a book that he had picked off the shelf.

Shiori entered the study a bit more her clothes were that of a blue turtleneck with dark blue stripes. She also wore jeans that are very form fitting something that Sebastian picked out for her.

Now that she realized it she did not have to dress up like a man here in England. She didn't even get the standard chest binding tape that she normally wore to hide her breasts. Instead she was given a regular bra and female clothing.

It felt strange to her as she walked in and sat down. Already Ciel had food brought up for them some tea and cake apparently.

"Feels strange to be in female clothing yes?" Ciel said amused.

"I...yes it does," Shiori replied feeling a bit awkward with having to wear it.

"I know that is why I told Sebastian to make you wear it," Ciel replied and she looked at him in shock, "But? But what about...?" she stuttered to say.

"That rule only applies to Japan not here. When here Women are allowed to assume their roles. But for your safety you shall remain as Kiyohara my grandson when doing business for Fantom. Here in this house or on the streets you are Shiori Genpou my grand daughter and my heir." Ciel replied.

Shiori looked down, "Is there something else you want to add?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Shiori said.

"You are a terrible liar you best state what you are going to say now and get it over with or you will be miserable for your duration here," Ciel advised.

Shiori sighed no use in lying about it. Ciel is known for his reading skills so with a pout she turned to him.

"You want to know what is bothering me so?" she said her voice hard as she stood up.

"What is bothering me is the fact that my familie's killer is still out there. The man or woman who has ordered my family murdered. The one who has marked me! The one who nearly killed me in that sacrifice that forced me to make a contract with Sebastian of all demons! And worst of all was when I thought I was going to die and I find out my butler saved me, ME! Some Guard Dog I turned out to be! I can't even put my clothes on right! I have to rely on my butler for everything and I can't do a damn thing about it!" Shiori raged throwing things around.

She finally lost her temper and Ciel just sat there with his two hands on his cane. An amused smile graced his lips and his eyes as he watched his grandchild throw a tantrum in his study.

"I nearly gotten myself killed on this last case! How could I have known that the person responsible for my parents death was my dear old Aunt! That, that... _Baishunpu!"_ Shiori raged but Ciel could see the tears in her eyes as she did this.

 _Good let her cry she needs it_ he thought. Just as he finished thinking of it the screams of rage turned to tears and she fell to her knees. Pain shooting up her body as the bullet wound throbbed.

"Why?...why did you kiss me for you bastard!" now that part caught Ciel's interest.

"I see so this was not about the case is it?" Ciel had to have said it.

Shiori only looked in shock at her grandfather before what she had said finally hit home. "Oh God!" she said and was about to run out when Ciel instantly was at the door.

Gasping in surprise her grandfather put his hands on her shoulders and gently steered her back towards the couches.

"Now that your shock is over mind telling me what _that_ was about?" Ciel said as he sat he down.

Shiori took a bite from her cake that was on the table and drank some of the tea. Letting her mind clam she looked at her grandfather.

"I nearly died from this past case because I became afflicted with Narcosis as Sebastian obviously told you," she said.

"Go on," Ciel urged.

"Well you also know that Sebastian gave me the antidote instead of taking my soul. Well it was how he gave me the antidote that has me in a bind," Shiori said.

"Really what did he do?" Ciel asked curious.

"He kissed me!"

"What?" Ciel replied

" _HE...KISSED...ME!"_ Shiori replied said everything slowly.

"He kissed you to save you?" Ciel said his eye raised.

"Yes, I felt him though I thought it was an illusion but it seemed so real," said Shiori as she touched her lips.

"My dear why are you so offended by such an act I thought it would be quite charming," Ciel replied his long legs crossed in a typical gentleman fashion.

"But...he...why?" she said.

"He probably has his reasons maybe that was the only way to administer the antidote, who knows." Ciel said smirking quite amused by the whole situation.

"What do you mean? He could have just opened my mouth with his fingers or something," Shiori replied clearly offended.

"I did it because I wanted to see the look on your face when I did," said a voice and Shiori turned beet red when she faced Sebastian who stood there smirking.

"After all a lovely figure such as yourself should have fine soft lips to go with it. I just wondered what it would taste like when I finally touched them," he said walking towards them.

"How much have you heard?" Ciel said with a chuckle.

"Practically all of it after all the young master is quite loud," Sebastian replied which made Shiori quite uncomfortable.

"I see and I do admit she was quite loud. But she needed to get that frustration out of her system that is why I chose the study; less items to break and less likely someone will notice," Ciel replied.

"All of that master over a kiss I am quite amused!" Sebastian said.

"Shut up! You took advantage of me!" she shouted at him.

"On the contrary it was the only way to administer the medicine and besides like I said earlier I wanted to have a taste of your nice soft lips," he teased amusement and humor greeted his eyes instead of the usual malice. Shiori was dumbstruck by the sight of them, but then again so much emotions have been raging through her system as of late that she never quite had time to sort them out.

It was then that she felt Ciel's hand on her shoulder, "Come now my dear now that you finally gotten that out of your system we can get you cleaned up and speak more about the case when you are ready," Ciel replied.

Shiori nodded, "Sebastian please make sure you clean her up properly. I want her to look like a lady today. And besides since she is in my home she will need to learn how to act like a lady it would be crucial in the days to come," Ciel replied.

"Yes, My lord," with that the butler led the young woman out of the room leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

 _My darling grandchild you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you. You have indeed truly grown up into a beautiful young woman. I do hope that demon keeps his hands off of you till the time comes when you are ready. By then those that wish to stop you and bring down the Queen are going to pay dearly for what they have done to you. This I swear it in the name of the Phantomhives and the Genpou family I will make them suffer for what they have done._

 _TBC_

 **A/n: Whew! Damn I never thought it would come to this! So anyways this story is up for adoption and if anyone is interested in adopting this story please by all means drop me a P.M. or a Review stating that you are interested and I will lay out the inspiration for this story with you. Just remember though to give me credit as the original writer.**

 **Alright that will be all folks just remember to review at the end of this and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! I have not read the manga so I would not know how that went.**

 **Thanks.**


	3. The History of the Phantomhives

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **A/n: As you all know this story is up for adoption and since I never gotten any feedback or review about anyone wanting to adopt this story. I figure I might as well add one more chapter to help things along. And I would like to thank that lovely reviewer who is trying to help out THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **THE DEMON EARL**

 **Chapter 2: History of the Phantomhives**

Shiori sat down after changing her clothes once again. Her previous clothes had been stained by the spilled tea. Now she dressed a little bit more like a girl with her short hair still the same. The same type of clothes she wore except this time she wore a V neck blouse that was pink in color.

She detested pink.

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading obviously impressed with what she was wearing. Putting the book down he gave her an appraising look. "Much better," he said as Shiori sat down once more.

"Now that you have calmed down somewhat...is everything alright still?" he asked.

Shiori was in shock for the room was just as she entered it the first time. The books were put back into place. The table was fixed; even the lights were fine.

"The beauty of being a demon, yes?" Ciel said to her as he rose up.

"I guess I never really noticed. I've been so busy with work that I never looked up," Shiori replied shocked.

"Well it does tend to happen once in a while. I myself tend to forget the simple things in life," Ciel finished as he walked towards the window his eyes on the garden outside.

"Tell me Shiori what do you know about your family history?" Ciel asked. His deep voice was smooth and silky. His short locks hid a bit of his own Faustian mark on his right eye.

"Um not much of my father's side mostly my mothers. All I know about father's side of the family was that my great grandfather came from the West and married my great grandmother. Then they built Fantom Toys in Japan and that was how our family got their fortune. Father once said that he was the Queen's watchdog but I always thought it was the Empress of Japan, not the Queen of England." Shiori replied her face looking at her Great Great grandfather in shock.

"Well what was your first impression when your father introduced me?" Ciel replied.

"I was only five at the time grandfather. When I saw how young you looked and thought it was a joke," Shiori replied her face flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed you were but a child then. I had that happen to me many times in the century I was alive. Sebastian often has it worse especially when people often mistaken him for a fresh out of college sort of man. I've heard that often he gets that because he looks so young," Ciel said in amusement.

"Don't you get the same offers? Not that I am complaining grandfather but you look around the same age as Sebastian?" Shiori replied.

"I do get them once in a while when I make an appearance. But more often then not I remain hidden. I am still a fledgling and that many souls makes me hungry. Sebastian often tells me that is normal for young demons to get rather ravenous with so many people about. He said its because our bodies are still developing in a demon's sense," Ciel replied.

"So you feed often?" Shiori asked.

"Once a week usually the scum of the city is what I normally feed on since there are so many of them," Ciel replied.

"Oh," Shiori said feeling once again embarrassed for saying something like that.

"Don't be embarrassed for saying such things you are curious after all," Ciel said looking back at her with an amused look.

"I...well it is unusual for one of my own relatives to eat the souls of others. Normally Sebastian would make comments like that," Shiori said calmly.

"Ah yes, he does do that now doesn't he? Well he has more experience then me, but then again having to feed me tends to grate on his conscious a lot until I was able to feed myself. You see as a newborn demon the elder has to feed you like a bird does. If not then one can become sick off of a raw soul. So Sebastian had me feed on predigested ones from him. And yes I am the same as him, a raven," Ciel said.

"A raven?" Shiori said.

"A demon can take on any form he or she chooses. But only in that gender I however have only learned how to transform into my raven and cat forms." Ciel said.

Shiori was overwhelmed by the news and then she remembered something.

"Wait a minute! There was a cat that Sebastian always plays with outside our mansion!" she said as realization dawned on her. Ciel's smile was the only thing that confirmed it.

"Yes, that cat was me, I was relaying information to Sebastian about your cases. After all a Queen's Watchdog can't go about doing things on her own now would she?" Ciel said smirking.

Shiori was shocked to hear such news.

"Now then as you should notice that your father also didn't do things alone. After all who do you think helped him solve all those cases?" Ciel said.

"You did?" Shiori replied.

"I am just kidding he mostly did it on his own. But you my dear lady needed a bit of help. It was only with the later case that Sebastian called upon me to aid him. Besides I wanted to make sure you are alright. After all you are my last trustworthy relation," Ciel replied.

"Is that why you called me your favorite grandchild?" Shiori said.

Ciel faced her fully now leaning against the window, "That was part of it. The other part is that you are the only one left who can carry the Genpou name and who can run Funtom. Can't trust your cousin Yamato now can we?" Ciel replied.

"No we can't! He can't even budget his money correctly with all his spending," Shiori said in disgust.

"Now if you would please sit back down I can tell you a bit about your father's side of the family." Ciel replied.

Shiori sat back down after abruptly standing up when Ciel mentioned her cousin. Her hair hiding her face she quickly moved it out of the way revealing her dual colored eyes. Her contract seal shining brightly from the bangs. Ciel smirked as he looked at her his own seal shining through his bangs. He had forgone wearing his eyepatch the same as she. So they both looked at each other with both eyes.

"So about my father's side, the Genpou side of the family. You said that there is some history as to why you are my great, great grandfather?" Shiori asked the ever present watchdog that she it.

Ciel smiled at her, "Yes, why I am in the body of a twenty five year old while actually pushing past one hundred and forty?"

"Yes, you said something about a curse?" Shiori stated.

"Ah yes you remembered that. Well then I shall tell you all about it," Ciel replied.

He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. He put his hand on the fireplace mantel and began to tell his tale.

"As you probably heard from either your father or Sebastian. I became a demon when I was thirteen years of age. Well before that I was human as normal as you can get. With the exception of course of being contracted to a demon. The contract was the same as yours...get revenge at all costs against those who had abused me so," with that Ciel's eyes took on a more haunted look staring at his grandchild with the sadness of someone who has lived a long time.

"I...well I was the Queen's Watchdog even at the age of thirteen. With Sebastian by my side I took up my family mantel of wiping out anyone who disrupted the balance between the polite society and the underworld. At times I had forgotten my age and let my arrogance get to me. I did not realize at the time that it was Sebastian's doing. He was cultivating me to make me more appetizing for when he eats my soul." Ciel said with bitterness.

"It must have been hard to accept that one day you are going to die," Shiori replied.

"It was and it was a fate I was willing to accept in order to achieve my goals. And when I did achieve it I was more then willing to fulfill my end of the bargain. I do live by a strict code of honor after all. It was also the day that would eventually lead me to be like this," Ciel said looking at his black fingertips.

"What happened?" Shiori said.

"My soul was taken by a spider demon named Claude Faustus a manipulative bastard." Ciel said his eyes darkening at that memory.

"How did he do that?" Shiori said leaning close her hands on her knees.

"He took it when Sebastian was about to feed. You see when the appendage that contains the Faustian Seal is gone then the contract is temporarily gone. That seal is what binds the contractor to the demon. As long as the demon holds a contract no other demon can take that person's soul, but the demon who was contracted. It is sort of a two way sword, and Claude took advantage of the fact that Sebastian was missing an arm to take my soul." Ciel said.

"So your soul was coveted by other demons?" Shiori said.

"Yes, because Sebastian had made it so others wanted it. But Claude's master Alois no...Jimmy wanted his demon's attention. You see Claude had a master that went mad. As such he was tempted to feed on him right away and end the contract. But because of the contract's statement he was not allowed to do so. So instead he has to fulfill his master's wishes as a butler to the Trancy estate." Ciel replied.

"Trancy?" Shiori asked the name sounding familiar.

"Yes, you might remembered them as 'The Spider,' a family that gathers information for the queen before sending the watchdogs after the culprits. That is what they are and still are today. Though Alois is by no means related to the lord at the time he was in fact the lord of Trancy manor," Ciel replied.

"So what happened?" Shiori stated.

"He plotted against me when he found out that Claude had stolen my soul from Sebastian. And it was through Sebastian's retaliation that I managed to get my soul back but not my memories. You see ones memories determines the state of the soul. If the soul has no memories to taint it then it remains pure. But once those memories surface or in my case return then it resumes its original state. Angels have the ability to manipulate memories making people fall under their whims. But they mostly refrain from using it for it is against their morals and the Soul Treaty." Ciel replied.

"Soul Treaty?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, but I will get to that after my story," Ciel said.

"When I was able to get my memories back Jimmy was killed by Claude and placed into my body. Seeing as my soul was already there he and I fought for supremacy. Unfortunately he and I had a chat while stuck in the darkness of the unconscious. I remember that memory well." Ciel at this point reached out and gotten some tea from the tray left behind by Sebastian and took a sip.

"While chatting I learned that he grew jealous of Claude's obsession with consuming my soul. He found my soul to be delicious because of its taint and wanted it for himself. He killed his own master just to free himself from the contract and used his soul to steal mine. But it did not work that way. You see Jimmy used another demon named Hannah who was his maid. She was the demon who ate his brother's soul. His brother Luka was only five but he summoned Hannah to grant Jimmy's last wish. Then he willingly allowed Hannah to consume his soul. While she was his maid she was granting Luka's last request and in doing so formed a contract with Jimmy. Because of the double contract Jimmy was able to use Hannah to free us from my body. Then as repayment for learning all about me and what I do for a living. He wanted to make sure that my soul was safe from harm. He then did the unthinkable. He asked Hannah to turn me into a demon that way Sebastian will never consume my soul," Ciel said.

"So this Jimmy he was the one who turned you into a demon?" Shiori said.

"Yes, and it angered both demons that he did so. Hannah had no interest in me she only wanted to fulfill her master's last wish. By doing so she was content to watch Claude and Sebastian kill each other. But when the fighting was over Claude was dead and I was changed forever," Ciel replied.

"Was there a way to change you back?" Shiori asked.

"No, there isn't for the magic that created me can't be broken not even by Lord Lucifer himself," Ciel replied.

"Wait? You spoke to the _Devil!_ " Shiori's eyes were wide with disbelief as she stared at her great great grandfather in awe.

"I had to, any new born demon had to be presented to the most unholy of them all. For demon births are rare and newly converted demons needed to be presented to his most Unclean. So I was presented by Sebastian to the Lord of Darkness himself. Because of the contract's change since I was transformed I became Sebastian's fledgling. By fledgling I mean charge in Hell. While on the surface world or the world of men I am the master. But in hell the roles are reverse," Ciel replied.

"When I emerged from that hell pit only a year went by in the human world. You see time differs in Hell. It travels much slower then it would here in the surface. So if I were to go back now after nearly a hundred years of absence then I would have found that nothing has changed. So I stayed up here on the surface. Now mind you that the change did not take place right away but the transformation would progress as I grew older. That allowed me time to grow up and become an adult to polite society and thus know the more adult feelings incorporated at the time." Ciel took a sip of his tea to emphasize this.

"So you went after women to satisfy your lust then? Because from my understanding demons have insatiable lust," Shiori stated.

"Actually that is not true," a new voice said.

Turning her head Sebastian had returned with a new tray and some fresh tea and refreshments. He placed them on the table and picked up the old tea set. Then he placed some sandwiches on the table with something Shiori instantly recognized.

"You brought me mochi?" she said.

"Why yes, the master has a sweet tooth after all and the same is shared with you mistress. So it was befitting that the chef make some mochi cakes with some ham sandwiches to refresh the ladies stomach," he said.

He placed them neatly on the table and smirked when Shiori ate one of the Mochi balls.

"Now as the master was stating Demons do not have insatiable lusts. The need to breed yes and we do have longer sex drives then you mortals. But insatiable lust? No I'm afraid that is only reserved for succubi because that is how they feed primarily." Sebastian replied with a soft smile in Shiori's direction.

Though without knowing it Ciel caught the look and gave Sebastian a glare. The look was enough to know that something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"As I was saying," Ciel said getting back to the subject as Sebastian left the room.

"I was still young by both human and demon standards. So that means I had to grow a bit. By growing I meant as an adult. So I was allowed to be a teenager and grow older. By the time I was twenty one I had married Lady Elizabeth Midford who was my betrothed for several years. As the new Lady Phantomhive she knew what I do for a living seeing it firsthand a few times. Of course I would forget that I am a demon now and no longer human. So some of the things I used to enjoy were not so enjoyable anymore." Ciel said.

 _London 1902_

" _Master I have brought you your favorite dish along with some Earl Grey Tea," Sebastian said to Ciel as they both sat out in the garden. Elizabeth was sitting opposite of him her belly swollen with their first child. It was hard work making the child with her not conceiving, but now that they had one on the way Ciel was ecstatic. He was going to be a father!_

" _Thank you Sebastian, anything came in the mail today?" Ciel asked._

" _Only an invitation from his majesty?" Ciel asked._

" _Yes my lord his majesty King Edward has not have anything new to go by. Then again the underworld has been mysteriously quiet since your marriage sir," said Sebastian._

" _I see," Ciel replied as he took a sip of the tea. His eyes scowled, "Sebastian are you sure this is Earl Grey it tastes rather weak?" Ciel said._

" _No it is fine I put in the same amount I normally put it in," Sebastian replied._

" _Oh, darn it must be my allergies again you know how my sense of taste goes out the window when my nose is stuffed," Ciel said._

" _Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied._

" _Oh dear if your allergies are bothering you we should go back inside," Elizabeth replied while seated._

" _Nonsense dear it is a lovely day out and I want to spend it with you and our child," Ciel replied his smile was gentle as he held his wife of three years._

 _At the age of twenty one Ciel Phantomhive married Elizabeth Midford and together reigned as the rulers of the Underworld. However today made it strangely different as Ciel knew that his wife is aware of his secret. After all you can't hide anything from the wife of a Phantomhive. Elizabeth looked down at his hands and the black nails that became part of him was showing. Elizabeth gently took his hand in hers and smiled softly at him._

" _My dear I know for a fact that you are no longer human. So I think that the lack of taste is just because of your demon nature," Elizabeth replied._

 _Ciel sighed as he stood up, "What do you suggest I do dear," he said._

" _Why don't you go out tonight it has been a while since your last feeding. So please you need to eat for your sake as well as mine," she said her green eyes shining with compassion at her husband's worry. Ciel looked down at his beautiful wife and the growing child in her womb. Her now swollen belly shown proudly for the world to see._

 _Gently Ciel put his hand on her belly and felt the little one within. Closing his eyes he let his demon powers spread out to feel the little one in the womb. He could feel the developing soul within. He smiled as the tendril of life seemed to grasp his essence. He could feel it moving and how healthy the baby was..._

" _My dear I believe we are going to have a proud son," Ciel said._

 _His wife's eyes lit up in delight as she put her hand on her belly. The feel of the baby's soul was enticing on Ciel as he felt the pull towards the soul. The hunger that started to take shape on him._

 _As quickly as it came it was thankfully Sebastian that saved him. Putting his hand on his shoulder Ciel managed to pull away. Looking at his wife he saw that instead of horror he saw wonder on her face._

" _I...," Ciel said suddenly horrified that he nearly tried to eat his son._

" _Ciel I knew something was wrong the moment you returned to me after a year of absence. When you told me the truth of what happened my heart went to you. I saw how you fought to protect me from harm even this once. So if the hunger is coming again please go and feed I know you don't want to but...you must," Elizabeth insisted._

 _Ciel sighed as he kissed his wife before leaving._

" _I can't taste the tea anymore," Ciel said to Sebastian as they walked away from his wife._

" _I know My Lord and it takes some getting used to. Demons do not taste as humans do and what nearly happened there was something that can't be helped. When a demon hungers especially young ones like yourself. They will latch on to any soul they will see. So when I sensed your hunger I knew it was time to feed you. So come my lord we must go and hunt after all it would not do you well to dwell on such things." Sebastian said._

" _What shall we hunt then?" Ciel said._

" _Rats since there is an infestation lurking in the house. It will also hone your skills in your other form sir." Sebastian replied._

PHANTOMHIVE MANNOR 2016

"Since that day my senses have been shifting for quiet sometime. I no longer could taste human food as much as I would like. Tea no longer had its appeal but the normalcy of it was what I was really craving," Ciel replied.

"So what did you do?" Shiori asked.

"I killed a few rats and ate their souls. Animal souls are used to feed the very young demons such as myself. They are not as good as human souls but they are nourishing enough." Ciel replied as he stared at her.

"So my great great grandmother had to endure your feedings?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, it...saddened her that I was cursed with this. She knew why of course but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She wanted so badly for me to be happy and I was for a time. When my son was born to me he was what I always wanted. He was happy and that was all I could dream about," Ciel said his eyes downcast.

"Didn't you have other kids?" Shiori said.

"Yes, five in total two boys three girls. All of them bore the Phantomhive name though Earnest my eldest was my heir and the one who would carry on the family legacy." Ciel said as he looked up from the fireplace.

Shiori looked up as well and was shocked to see a rather stern faced man staring down at her. His eyes were the same color as Ciel's only his hair was blonde and round features suggested a slightly feminine look. Surprised Shiori looked up at the figure on the wall.

"That is Earnest, he had that commissioned so we could see his face after he married your great grandmother." Ciel replied.

Shiori then looked to her right and found that on the right side of Earnest was a Japanese woman. That woman wore a elaborate silk dress that was of the Western Style. Her hair was done in the same style as well and soft round features shows a gentle soul. Shiori was in awe with the painting as she reached up to touch it.

"So this is my great grandparents?" she said.

"Yes," Ciel replied.

He stood up and walked next to her. His movements were so quiet and smooth that Shiori did not notice them at all. Now side by side with her great great grandfather she was in awe by his presence. Getting a good look at him she realized that Ciel Phantomhive though nearly one hundred and forty one years old looks no older then twenty five. He was rather tall if she remembered and still towered over her. He was a good five eleven compared to Sebastian who was six two to six four. As she looked at him she also noticed the sad look on his face. It was one that someone would carry with them for a while.

"Earnest and I had a fallout when he was about thirty four years of age. By then he was married to a cousin of his in Wales. I might not liked the arrangement but nobles married nobles much to my chagrin." Ciel said.

"My wife made the arrangement knowing I didn't want to get involved. She had them married at the age of twenty one just like she and I. I was making preparations to teach Earnest all there is to know about the underworld. Though my son walked with me all the times I had a case I could tell in his eyes that he did not want this life. It saddened me to see it but it had to be done." Ciel said.

"Then what happened?" Shiori asked.

"Yoshiko Happened," Ciel said.

 _JAPAN 1934_

 _Ciel was on a business trip with is wife and eldest son Earnest. Earnest's wife had passed away a few years back due to a complication in her pregnancy so that left him both widowed and unmarried. That was not good in polite society. So Ciel wanted to take his family away from all that by bringing them to Japan. The Japanese wanted to open a branch of Funtom there in Tokyo so Ciel brought along both his wife and his eldest with him._

 _Of course he had to disguise the fact that he was no longer human by applying makeup to hide his youthful features._

" _Ah Ciel-Sama welcome, welcome to our home," spoke the Emperor of Japan._

 _Ciel bowed low like he was taught to do in his etiquette class. "The pleasure is mine your majesty," Ciel said and sat down._

" _Now then Ciel-Sama as you can see my people are benefiting greatly from the toys you brought in from England," the Emperor said._

" _Your majesty speaks well of me. I do what is right for the children of Japan." Ciel said trying to smooth things over._

 _While they were talking business it was Earnest who had noticed the women in the hallway. They wore their elaborate kimonos with their hair up high. Like those he had seen in the city as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. Yet these women wore hair pieces that did not match those on the streets. They walked past with the elegance of refine ladies._

 _Yet there was one that caught his eye._

 _She wore a beautiful white kimono decorated with blue flowers. Her hair was down and her face slightly painted with the traditional makeup. Earnest was entranced by her and it did not go unnoticed by Ciel while he was talking to the emperor._

 _It was later that night that Ciel managed to see his son looking out towards the palace._

" _She is the Emperors daughter therefore she can't be touched by Englishmen like us," said Ciel from behind his son._

 _Earnest looked on longingly at the palace. Ciel's eyes narrowed at the sight of his son._

 _The next day brought on the same thing as Ciel and the Emperor continued to chat about their day. As well as what the King of England desired as far as business trade. So far the Emperor only wanted a few things and that included Funtom in Japan. When the agreements were made Ciel then thanked the Emperor for his kind offer and went to retrieve his wayward son._

 _When he found Earnest he was busy talking to the woman in white. He knew that trouble was about to brew as his son looked fondly at the woman._

LONDON 2016

"Then what happened Grandfather?" Shiori asked curious since Ciel stopped.

"They continued to see each other even outside of the palace. It was around that time the war broke out and I was forced to return to England. Earnest wanted to stay to ensure that the company ran smoothly here despite the war." Ciel said bitterly.

"It was because of that woman wasn't it? My great grandmother?" Shiori replied.

"Yes, I did not find out about it till the Emperor himself summoned me back to Japan. When I returned I found that not only my son had ran off with one of his daughters but had gotten **married**. The Emperor was enraged and I told him that I had no idea that my eldest son would resort to such things. Of course he was willing to punish his daughter as well." Ciel sighed.

"So he disowned her if what my grandfather said was true," Shiori said.

"Yes, he disowned her for the fact that she married outside the royal family. It was something I was about to do but he beat me to it. He disowned himself from the family instead taking on the name Genpou after his wife. You see his wife Yoshiko was the daughter of the Emperor, but from one of his concubines a woman named Obun Gempou. Because she was the daughter of a concubine and not the rightful wife she was easily replaced. Even if it hurt the Emperor so she was his favorite daughter. But because my son soiled her so she was disowned and was claimed to no longer be pure in the eyes of the gods." Ciel said.

"So your son my great grandfather disowned his own name for the sake of his wife?" Shiori said.

"Yes, he disavowed the Phantomhive name so he could be with her. For he knew that when the war started he would have to return to England and he could not do that. So thankfully it was the Queen who made him Watchdog of the East. When that was done she decided to use all my children as watchdogs to keep an eye on the world during the war. My youngest son Vincent whom I named after my father was now the head of Funtom. Seeing as I was supposed to retire it was ordered by the king to do so. The reason was because he wanted me to pay full attention to the underworld. That way I can make sure that nothing escapes his notice." Ciel said.

Taking a sip of her tea Shiori stared down at the cup, "What about the tradition of showing you the children of the Genpou line?" she asked.

"It was just after the war when Japan surrendered to the Americans that Earnest was finally able to return to England with Yoshiko. At that time Elizabeth had passed away and I sent word to Earnest about it. That was one of the reasons why he came. The other was to tell me about Yohiko's pregnancy and birth. Though he was reluctant to do so." Ciel replied.

 _London 1946_

 _Nearly a year after the war ended the Phantomhive estate remained as it was. Having escaped the bombing of London the estate was still as pristine as it was when it was first rebuilt back in 1889. A car then pulled up to the mansion. There a young couple emerged with a small child in their wake. The child no older then five quickly exited the vehicle and towards the stairs. There an elderly woman looked at them with a kind smile on her face. Her overly round glasses made her look a bit goofy but she was in fact extremely polite. Right beside her was another maid this one much younger and resembled the old woman. Earnest greeted them warmly upon his arrival._

" _Mey-Rin you look lovely as always!" he said smiling and the old maid curtsied as a result._

" _My lord it has been such a long time since you last visited I was afraid you was not going to visits no more," she said as she helped with their things. The younger maid helped also with a, "Grandmother you should not exert yourself not in your condition," she said as she helped the other woman with the bags._

 _At the door was a face that Earnest would never forget. Sebastian the butler greeted them warmly like he normally does. This time however his face was wrinkled as well as his now gray hair. Earnest knew it was fake of course, but he did not dare tell his wife that. After all it was the Phantomhive curse that lingered in the house._

 _When the reached the study they found Ciel busy reading over reports from the war. Sebastian knocked before a "Come in," was heard._

" _Master I brought Lord Genpou and his wife here," Sebastian said as the couple entered._

 _Earnest knew already how his father had changed his appearance to make sure that his wife didn't know of his curse. She bowed low as she walked in allowing him to see their son for the first time._

 _Ciel's blue eyes looked at the child hiding behind his father._

" _Come now son don't you want to meet your grandfather?" he said to the boy._

 _The boy clutched his father's pants in fear. Ciel knew this fear as he knelt down._

" _ **Come here child let me see you,"**_ _he said in perfect Japanese._

 _The boy was stunned but eventually walked out to meet Ciel. The boy was no older then three so he was not chastised for language. After all the child probably has not grasped all of the English language yet._

" _ **Tell me boy what is your name?"**_ _Ciel asked the child._

" _ **Sasuke,"**_ _the boy replied._

" _ **Well Sasuke my name is Ciel I am your grandfather,"**_ _Ciel said._

 _The boy looked up at Ciel and it was then that he noticed the odd eye color. One eye was dark brown like his mothers...the other was blue._

" _He is odd eyed how is that?" Ciel said standing up curious._

" _I don't know he was born that way and I told my wife that you have the same thing," Earnest said. Ciel smirked before he removed the eye patch. He had learned a while ago how to hide the Fustian mark and only show an odd eye color. So he looked down at the boy who glanced up at him with surprise. Ciel's eye would look like the purple of his shirt but the other was as blue as the ocean._

 _He turned to his parents._

" _ **Do not be afraid little one for I am not here to hurt you,"**_ _Ciel said sincerely and the little one looked up and finally smiled._

" _ **Grandpa!"**_ _he said before launching himself at Ciel._

 _Ciel caught him in a hug and returned it. Then and there the boy began to chat with him in Japanese much to his parents chargin._

 _LATER THAT NIGHT_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel replied as he stared into the fireplace._

" _I didn't want to upset you father," Earnest replied._

" _You broke your mother's heart when you didn't send word for four years Earnest. Even after rejecting everything to move in with your wife," Ciel replied._

" _I am sorry father," Earnest replied looking down._

 _Yoshiko had long ago retired for the night seeing to their son. Sasuke had nightmares of the soldiers in Tokyo and his mother had to comfort him. Earnest fared no better as he was nearly beaten to death because they thought he was Japanese till they saw that he was British. That was his families saving grace, but that still did not stop the stares. Even when he had gotten off the plane that did not stop. Even in his own homeland he was treated worst then an outcast because he had a Japanese wife._

" _You had your mother sick with worry because of it," Ciel said now that his disguise was off he could speak freely with his son. Earnest shivered knowing that his father would never age and would outlive even him. The man stared at the ground, "At least I would not stay young while Mother had aged to nothing," Earnest said._

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up in surprise he met his father's ocean blue. "Do you know how difficult it was for me to tell your mother that I was cursed? It was very hard and I was only twenty one at the time. She understood of course after living the life we had. She knew the dangers of marrying me. But still I had to endure that pain for the rest of my existence. You are lucky to have me at all. If I were to remain human I would have been dead. You know that don't you?" Ciel replied._

" _Yes father," Earnest replied._

" _Good I wish you would remember it. I may be a demon but my heart is still human. Unlike Sebastian I know what it means to know pain. To know suffering at the hands of others. I know sadness and grief, happiness and joy, I know all that. He doesn't know that sort of emotions and he has lived for centuries. Do you know how hard it was to endure the pain of your mothers death?" Ciel said to him._

" _Do you know how hard it was not to tell my_ wife _that my father is a monster!" Earnest growled when he heard it._

" _What was that?" Ciel said._

" _When word came that mother passed away it was hard not to tell my wife that my father was in fact a demon. To tell your own wife that would cause me to have a meltdown. And then when mother passed away it was more then I could bare. Knowing that while she is wasting away with age you remain young. How do I know that you didn't consume her soul!" Earnest said now letting his true feelings be known._

" _I did not eat you mother," Ciel said now his voice is rising._

" _No but it was tempting was it? Or did you have Sebastian feed on her? I bet it broke her heart that you sold your soul to the devil just for immortality!" Earnest said._

" _No that is not true and you know it!" Ciel said._

" _Do I? Then tell me this_ Father, _Why is it my son has duel colored eyes? Tell me that. I have demon's blood in my veins and how do I know that my future children will have it? How do I know that? They all carry the Faustian mark on them in the womb? They have your blood father! They have the blood of demons in them and this is how I will keep from them? To bare witness to my own family's burden. I will not be part of it! You can tell the king that I will accept his role of Watchdog of the East but I will not be your son any more," Earnest then walked out leaving Ciel to nearly cry in rage and sadness._

PRESENT DAY LONDON

"So you and grandfather fought?" Shiori said sitting down.

Ciel had a haunted look in his eyes, "Yes and since then we had not spoken to each other. When you great grandfather died in the 60's I was filled with sadness for I could not repair the damage that was done. Thankfully little Sasuke kept in touch with me and he told me of his siblings. He said that your great grandmother had given birth to four more children all off them girls. He was the oldest son and therefore the one heir to the Genpou name as was his title. Since he is an Earl there he kept his title even after the war.

He too went to run the Funtom Company in Japan. Then when your father was born he had me fly over to meet him. He held no ill will against me when he discovered what I truly was. All he did was smile and said that I had taken on a great burden when I went to avenge my family. His father never understood that meaning but Sasuke did. Then when Sasuke presented your grandfather and his sons to me I was more then elated. The Genpou family was growing stronger each generation. By the time it reached your father's generation things were being held up." Ciel said with a slight smile.

"Then the murders happened," Shiori stated.

"Then the murders happened and you summoned Sebastian. It was the first time anyone has used the mark to do so. Most of the time Sebastian and I would get glimpses of what the others did. Things such as business transactions or the like. I never paid them any mind for I remembered having those in my time too. But after hearing the words in my head with your voice I knew it was the summon. And like any other summon Sebastian did not hesitate. When he rescued you and brought you home did he tell me about it." Ciel replied.

Shiori was shocked, _he knew_

"So you knew about it all?" Shiori asked.

"Most of it yes. Sebastian told me all about it after you went to bed. After all I am his main master and he tells me everything," Ciel replied with a smirk.

"So all the cases all the reports you knew?" she said.

"Who do you think reviews them for the queen? I am her Alpha Watchdog after all. It is my duty to present the reports to the queen. Mr. Satou delivers them and I am the one to review them." Ciel replied.

Shiori was surprised she had been working with her grandfather this whole time.

"So you heard about what happened?" she said.

"After Sebastian told me and it was after he told me that I had to step in. After all I can't let my great great granddaughter get killed because of a personal vendetta and not help," Ciel replied.

Now Shiori eyed him with suspicion her instincts kicking in, "What would you get out of it?" she said.

"The satisfaction of knowing that my grandchild is unharmed and...anyone who messes with my family will pay dearly for it. For it was not only you it effected but the rest of the Phantomhive line as well." Ciel stated as he pushed a folder towards her.

"What is this?" she asked opening it up.

It was in Japanese.

"I translated it for you so you don't have to read it in English. Basically someone was targeting our family specifically those of _my_ bloodline. The reasons I don't know but I intend to find out. For sometime now someone has been targeting families with bloodlines tied to me. So I think they are looking for children or anyone in the families who have the double colored eyes. But I think otherwise." Ciel said finally getting to the point.

"You think they are after _you_ specifically?" she said.

"I think that might be the case. After all how often you've heard of someone living past 120? Not many and I think someone is hunting me specifically for either research or occult reasons. I don't know but from what I heard about you in Japan they found that you are the closest link. That drug Narcosis is just the beginning. I think your Aunt got involved because of her jealousy to your father. So she used her resources to fund the company and create the drug. But there are others who are willing to use this to their advantage." Ciel said looking at her dead in the eye.

"The Queen does not like anyone messing with our family and any grudges against it are met with disdain. So we were ordered to deal with it as quickly and as quietly as possible." Ciel said.

"Understood Grandfather, so where do I start?" she asked.

"Go to the Eastern Side of London near the river you will find an Undertaker there. Tell him a good joke and he will tell you anything you wish to know about the underworld. But do be careful though that side of London is not the safest place. Take Sebastian for he knows the area and the people there know him. So when they see him with you they will know that you are under my protection." Ciel said.

"As you wish grandfather," Shiori said standing up. She took a quick bow towards him and started to leave.

"Oh and Shiori?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Shiori said turning towards him.

"Be careful," was all he said.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew man that was hard to write. I think add a bit of dialogue should help things...ok it was a lot of dialogue and a bit of flashbacks. But you can see Ciel's story and how it ties in with the Genpou line. Now hopefully it makes more sense now and I do apologize beforehand for the typos you see. I did not have that much time to fully proofread before posting. So I hope this makes sense. Like I said this story is up for adoption so just drop me a PM or a review stating you are interested and we can go from there. Alright remember no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS AND FLAMES thank you.**


End file.
